The Next Chapter
by J.Day
Summary: A new school, new friends, new enemies and new guys. Follow Rachel Berry's time through NYADA and New York City. Westberry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A lot of this story will be completely created by me, but there will be some moments where I work from whats canon - this first chapter especially. Just as a warning, this is a Westberry fic, but there will be some mention of Finn. Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

When Rachel Berry was finally unleashed into the big wide world of New York City, it was everything she dreamed. NYADA however…was not. Of course she knew there would be struggles and fierce competition, if her audition was to be any indication. News spread fast around McKinley of her embarrassing choking scenario in front of the one and only Carmen Tibideaux. That's one thing she wouldn't miss about McKinley and Lima: the rumours.

She swiped her keycard through the pad just above the door handle and a small green light flashed. She twisted the handle down and the door opened to reveal her new surroundings. Her new room was bigger than her bedroom at home, but that's because she knew she wouldn't be alone. Her new roommate wasn't in the room at the time, but she knew that she was rooming with another female. She wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, she knew how competitive girls could be.

Her dads followed her dutifully into the room, carrying boxes crammed with her belongings. It seemed that her new roommate had already moved in if the amount of photographs were any sort of indication. They lined the walls of her side of the room, so much that Rachel could barely see the less than desirable white painted brick wall. Looking at her side of the room, she knew she had to get to work straight away.

Her fathers continually moved her stacks of boxes and numerous bags into her room while she got to decorating. Out came the numerous Broadway posters, the framed photographs of her fathers and her fellow Glee club members, and her bedazzling kit. She neatly stacked her binders full of sheet music and her guides to Broadway in her admittedly small bookshelf; just managing to fit them all on the lacking shelf space with careful organisation. She placed a large shiny gold star above her desk against the wall – a gift from her fathers to remind her to never doubt her talent no matter how hard it became at NYADA. Something she later came to rely heavily on.

With a teary goodbye for them all, Rachel's fathers left her dorm building ready to begin their drive back to Lima. She figured it would be a while until she finally met her new roommate so she decided to take a walk around NYADA; try and get her bearings a little.

* * *

That idea quickly turned into stumbling across the dance studio threshold. It was empty, but it felt familiar. It was just like the one back in McKinley, but twice the size. The light was streaming in through the clear window, hitting one of the many large mirrors at such an angle that a rainbow spectrum to spilled out onto the sprung wooden floor.

'Hey kid…'

A gruff male voice startled her, making her turn back towards the large open doorway leading into the studio. She found a man in well-worn navy overalls standing partly in shadow; tufts of white hair sprouting from underneath an old Yankees baseball cap with rips in the brim. Rachel figured he was a janitor.

'…You supposed to be in here?'

Rachel interlocked her fingers behind her back and half nodded. 'I'm a junior here, I just moved into my dorm room in the Strasberg Building. I was just trying to gain some sense of direction when I was distracted with the beauty of this room…' she began to ramble slightly before she was cut off by the considerably older man.

'Whatever,' he grumbled with a gruff tone. 'Just don't mess anything up.'

He left just as soon as he appeared; leaving Rachel alone once again in the room. To avoid another run in with such a man she decided it best to vacate that part of the building.

She made her way back into the adjacent Strasberg Building and climbed the three flights of stairs back up to her dorm room. She heard muffled noises from the other side of the door as she slid her keycard through the small electronic reader. She figured that must be her new roommate and she smiled to herself, hoping to make her first friend at NYADA. She just didn't expect that her roommate wouldn't be alone. The small green light appeared and she gained entry into her new home.

* * *

To say she caught her roommate in a compromising position would be an understatement. The first thing she saw was a mass of dark blonde hair between pale slender thighs. Not that Rachel had a problem with gay or lesbian relationships (of course she didn't, what with Kurt and Blaine, Santana and Brittany and of course her own fathers!) but she couldn't help being a little shocked to say the least at suddenly being confronted by the sight before her.

Her hand still clutched around the door handle, naturally she wasn't quite sure where to look. A small squeak fell from between her lips on witnessing such a greeting by her roommate. It must have been louder than Rachel intended as she planned to just slip back out of the room before the face between her roommate's legs withdrew.

Her roommate shifted back towards the headboard, sitting up against the wall. The previously unidentified head moved slightly and a lightly red female face came into view. She wiped the back of her hand along her bottom lip, wiping away the glistening liquid.

'So I guess you're my roommate huh?' the red-haired girl leaning against the wall spoke with a hint of a southern accent. The blonde girl on the bed shifted to sit beside her.

Rachel nodded, faltering slightly. 'R-Rachel…' she stuttered. She internally shook herself out of her daze and stuck out her small hand. 'I'm Rachel.'

The red-head smirked looking at her outstretched hand then up to Rachel trying her hardest to retain a smile. 'I gathered.'

The red-head reached into the drawer of her bedside stand and Rachel dropped her hand back down to her side. The southern girl fished out a small blue cardboard box and flipped up the lid, revealing half a pack of long white cigarettes. She nodded to the blonde and she obediently left her place on the bed and jumped up onto the red-haired girl's desk. To Rachel's horror, she removed the round plastic casing on the front of the fire alarm and flicked a switch inside the wiring before replacing the cover. She nodded over to the red-head and she finally retrieved the lighter from the same packet, igniting her cigarette.

Rachel's mouth gaped slightly as she turned her attention to the smoker on the bed. The girl smiled with amusement. She got up from the bed and walked towards Rachel next to the wall. She stuck out a slender pale hand. _Everything about her is slender_, Rachel thought to herself. 'Madison.'

Rachel shook it politely before Madison moved over to the blonde girl who had hopped down from atop her desk. Rachel tried not to stare at their interaction when Madison rejected the unidentified girl's advances.

She kept her voice down. 'I think it's time for you to go soldier.'

Rachel thought it surprising when the other girl asked for no explanation about her seemingly random dismissal. The girl simply nodded and left the dorm room with a small nod of acknowledgement towards Rachel on her way out.

The door shut with a small click, leaving the two new roommates alone. Madison walked over to the window opening it, allowing the small amount of accumulated cigarette smoke to begin to dissipate.

Without even turning around she knew Rachel was watching her. 'Don't look at me like that, all the dancers do it. I'll click the detector back in when I'm done and nothing will happen.'

'So you're a dancer?'

The girl laughed, turning to face Rachel. She braced her hands behind her against the window ledge, flattening her long lithe body. 'Oh like you couldn't tell…?'

'I suspected it, obviously from your build, but I didn't want to make any sort of assumptions.' Rachel responded honestly.

Madison scoffed. 'Oh honey, we've both been making assumptions about each other since the moment you walked in here. Let's not pretend otherwise.'

Rachel could feel moss green eyes examining her. 'Are you homophobic?'

Rachel stumbled over both the bluntness of the question and the accusatory tone. 'Wh- no! Absolutely not! For your information I have been brought up by two dads whom I love very much, and my best friend is in a gay relationship which I have categorically _no_ problem with!'

Something resembling a small smile played against the other girl's lips. 'Then I guess we won't have a problem.'

'A-Are you gay…?'

Madison chuckled to herself before dragging on her quickly burning cigarette resting between her index and middle finger. 'Do you always ask stupid questions? Or was what you just saw not enough proof for you?'

'I just wanted to clarify…'

'Don't worry, I'm not gonna hit on you.'

'The thought never crossed my mind.'

She nodded, taking another drag. 'Of course it didn't.'

She reached behind herself out of the window, stubbing her barely lit cigarette butt out against the brickwork outside the building. She let the ashy end drop from between her fingertips down onto the grass outside the ground floor of the building and shut the window behind her.

'What if that hit someone below?!' Rachel gasped.

'Relax, there was no one there…'

'But there could have been!' she almost squealed.

Madison sighed. 'You _seriously_ need to get laid…'

That shut her up. She kept trying to tell herself the way things were left with Finn before she moved to New York were for the best, that they needed time to figure out what they needed. However, it seemed that in their absence from one another, Finn was one of the only things that Rachel's brain kept dwelling on.

Madison picked up on Rachel's pause.

Rachel snapped out of her sidetracked train of thought to find Madison's green eyes fixed on her face.

'You've never had sex…have you…?'

Rachel's bunched up fists fixed themselves on her hips. 'Yes I have for your information!' she huffed with irritation at the personal question. 'I thought we weren't going to assume things about one another!'

Madison shrugged. 'Couldn't help it. Let me guess…' she left her place by the window and started to lazily pace back and forth in front of the smaller brunette. '…Long-time love, _brief_ sexual dalliance…' she counted on her fingers, as if she'd heard Rachel's story before. '…You knew what you wanted, but he didn't…you split up because you couldn't find a way to make it work with you here in New York and him roaming around somewhere…'

Madison turned to find Rachel looking completely dumfounded, which made her chuckle. 'Sound familiar…?'

Rachel closed her mouth and gave a small cough, suddenly finding her intertwining fingers very interesting. 'Actually, yes…' she replied in a small voice.

Madison nodded knowingly, her eyes sparkling watching Rachel's timid movements. 'Oh we're going to have some _fun_…'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so blown away by all the views, follows and the responses that this story has already! You guys like Westberry huh? Let me ask you guys - what do you think of Madison so far? I'm working on her characterisation and I'm just really interested to see what you guys think?! So here's your second installment, enjoy!**

* * *

There are events that change you; you just don't know it at the time. Rachel didn't know it but that night, things were due to change.

It was no secret that Rachel enjoyed taking care of her body and her skincare routine was equally as regimented. Madison had already teased her about it, and she knew if Madison was so ready to tease her, her fellow students would be more than happy to take the opportunity. So instead, she waited until Madison finally fell asleep at 3am; then finally with drooping eyes dragged her sleepy body to the co-ed bathroom just down the hall.

She pushed open the door to the large bathroom. Looking around, she eyed the rows of shower stalls fixed against the walls before her eyes found the row of sinks in the middle of the room. She could feel the cold tiles against her feet so she made a mental note to wear socks or slippers from now on for her nightly routine. She knew the co-ed thing would take some getting used to but she was Rachel Barbra Berry; once she set her mind to something, she knew she could handle it.

It took her a few seconds to realise that she wasn't alone. She heard running water coming from the back of the room, and then a male voice singing. Singing Aerosmith no less. Rachel peeked out from the other side of the large mirror she stood in front of, but she could only see rising steam and the shower head. She chuckled to herself as she heard the male voice imitating the guitar riffs of the original song. Her honed ear was impressed by the quality and accurate pitch of the male voice, making her even more curious to see the owner of such a voice.

She must have been staring at the wooden stall door for longer than she realised, as finally the stall door opened and she saw slightly more than she was expecting.

A tall, _very_ handsome… _very_ _naked_ body stepped out of the steam. She quickly yanked her face back to in front of the mirror, her heart beating slightly faster. Of course she'd seen naked guys before, she dated Finn long enough. But this guy was different. _Very_ different. For one, Rachel had to stop her mouth from dropping open at the sight of how toned the mystery guy was. He wasn't as tall as Finn, but he was certainly as..._endowed_. A naughty shiver travelled up Rachel's spine at the thought. She didn't even know this guy's name!

'Hey…'

Rachel nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw him slide in front of other mirror to her left. She blushed slightly, even his voice was attractive.

She cleared her throat with a small cough. 'Hi…'

'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Normally I'm in here alone.'

He took out a small white bottle with a blue lid from the small black bag sitting between the sink and the mirror. He flicked up the cap and started squeezing white cream into the palm of his right hand. When he was satisfied he had what he needed, he replaced the cap and put the bottle back into the bag, pulling the zip closed.

He rubbed the cream between his palms and started to apply it to his face using his reflection in the large mirror. She used it as an excuse to study his profile that rivalled Adonis himself. 'I don't care what anyone says, a good skincare routine is one of the most important things to do daily. Even a good actor can lose out on a big audition if they've got bad skin.'

'Exactly!' Rachel squeaked enthusiastically.

He smiled, his twinkling blue eyes eyeing her light pink and white fluffy robe. 'Let me guess…you got teased about your routine so you're going to do it in the middle of the night when everyone is asleep too…?'

She smiled with a small shrug. 'Looks like it…'

He chuckled. 'Welcome to the club. I'm actually from downstairs, but the water pressure is so much better in the bathroom on this floor so we'll probably keep running into each other like this.'

Rachel simply smiled, but she definitely had no problem with the thought of running into the handsome stranger again. But she may not wear the fluffy pink and white robe anymore…

He smoothed his hands over his face, satisfied with his work for the evening. He turned towards her, his hand extended.

'Brody…'

She smiled, shaking his hand lightly. '…Rachel…'

He nodded, picking up his small black bag from the back of the sink. He walked over to the doorway and turned back towards Rachel.

'Oh and, I can see you're wondering, and yes Rachel I'm straight.' He said plainly before leaving the bathroom.

Once he had gone, Rachel let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Her nightly routine had got a lot more interesting.

* * *

The next morning she awoke to the sight of Madison sitting at the end of her bed. She sat up abruptly, hitting her head against the painted brick wall behind her with a clunk.

'H-How long have you been sitting there?!' Her squeal came out as a croak with her voice not warmed up yet.

'Oh just a minute or two, I'm not _that_ creepy!' Madison hit her leg. 'More important question, where did you sneak off to at three o'clock this morning…?' she asked with a glint in her eye.

Rachel looked down, knowing she was going to get teased. 'The bathroom…'

Madison raised a perfectly shaped brow. 'You took _that long_ in the bathroom?! I'm not even sure I want to know what you were doing...'

Rachel gasped, incensed by the insinuation. 'I will have you know that I went to the bathroom for my vital nightly skincare routine which I would not be doing at 3am if you hadn't have teased me so much about it! While I was there I met a guy who was...'

'_Wait_!' Madison held up her hand cutting Rachel off mid-ramble. 'You met a _guy_?! In the bathroom? At 3am…?'

Rachel brought her knees up to her chest, still covered by the blanket. 'Yes, I did.'

Madison huffed. 'Well you're gonna have to give me a bit more information than that Rachel!'

Rachel rolled her eyes. 'His name is Brody, he's…'

'…Tall dark and handsome.' Madison cut her off again, rolling her eyes.

'How did you…'

'Brody Weston. The nicest 'bad boy' you will ever meet.'

'You know him…?'

Madison smiled and patted Rachel's leg, a little condescendingly. '_Every_ girl knows him Rachel…'

Her nose scrunched up in confusion. 'In like…a bad way…?'

'He's a player Rachel. That's his thing. He's nice but he's a serial bad boy.'

'I saw him come out of the shower…' Rachel mumbled.

Madison's eyes widened comically. 'You mean you saw _everything_?!'

She nodded but kept her mouth closed.

'So…how big…?' Madison wiggled her perfect eyebrows.

Rachel gasped. '_Madison_!'

The redhead scoffed. 'Oh come on, you met me while I was getting head, I think we're way past coy Rachel. Now spill!'

Rachel sat hunched over, in disbelief that they were even talking like that. She'd only known the girl for three days; and she was talking with her like she would talk to Kurt after years of knowing him.

She nodded looking down into her blanket covered knees. 'I saw everything.'

'How'd he look?'

She looked up at Madison with a pause before she nodded her head. '_Good_.'

The other girl laughed. 'Oh he's got you now.'

Rachel raised a dark brow. 'How…?'

She smiled knowingly. 'You'll see.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so blown away with how you guys have responded! I'm trying to reply to all of your comments/reviews and I'm really sorry if I don't but I do read them all. It's interesting to hear what you think of Madison, will she be a hero or a villain...? I'll leave you to figure that one out for yourselves. Here's chapter 3!**

**A/N 2: The song I've used is Clown by Emeli Sande, if you haven't heard it, give it a listen. I thought it would be perfect for Rachel with Tibideaux and now she's moved on from McKinley.  
**

* * *

So Rachel threw up before her first class with Ms Carmen Tibideaux. She stood outside the room; both hands clasped around the metal rim of a trashcan sat across the hallway. She could already hear the nervous chatter of other students coming from inside, and according to her iPhone, it was just a few minutes until the class was due to start.

But all she could think about was her audition. Not Nationals where the New Directions completely stole the show and floored the mighty Tibideaux. No, all of her focus was on that split second where she choked on the words to a song she knew like the back of her hand. She stood, slightly hunched over the trashcan when she heard a voice coming from behind her.

'Standing like that is bad for your posture.'

She turned her head slightly and found Brody standing two feet away.

'If you have bad posture it's gonna affect your voice.'

She looked back down into the blackness in front of her. 'That's not really what I'm thinking about right now Brody.' She responded shortly.

He smiled a little and folded his arms. 'Nervous…?'

Her fingers tightened around the rim and she sighed. 'What do you think?'

'You should be. Carmen is completely cut-throat.'

'You're really _not_ making me feel any better Brody.'

He laughed and stepped next to her, rubbing her back lightly. 'You're gonna be fine Rachel. Rumour has it you've got bags of talent and wowed Tibideaux at Nationals. You're that girl from New Directions…right…?'

She turned her head and stood up straight. 'How did you…'

He smiled. 'You'll learn that NYADA isn't exactly the place to keep secrets Rachel. It's a cut-throat business Rachel. If anyone has anything on you, they're gonna use it.'

She shook her head. 'Well that's…'

'_Comforting_…?'

She scoffed. 'Yeah.'

'Come on, you don't wanna get in there after she does. She _hates_ that kinda thing, trust me.' He nodded with the kind of knowing look in his eyes that only came with personal experience.

He followed her to the doorway before tapping her on the shoulder.

'Rach, you might need…'

She turned slightly and he was holding a small packet of gum.'

'Chew it quickly.' He warned. 'Get rid of it before she arrives.'

She half smiled appreciatively. 'Thanks.'

* * *

A few minutes later, every student in the room stood for the entrance of Ms Carmen Tibideaux. Brody nudged Rachel and she quickly wrapped her gum in a tissue she found in the pocket of her grey dress. Carmen walked to the front of the room and lowered her hands, a gesture meaning for all the students to take their seats. Rachel was half expecting everyone to burst out into rapturous applause just for being in the presence of such a Broadway legend.

Once she was sure everyone had taken their seats, Carmen began to speak.

'Welcome to one of the hardest classes you will ever take.' Her round glasses glinted in the glare of the spotlights, but she didn't even flinch. 'I expect the very best of every one of you, nothing less. In return, you shall gain techniques that you will all use for the rest of your lives and careers – those of you who manage to survive the industry. I will not be giving you hints on how to break into the industry; that is for you to experience for yourselves. Less than a third of you will make it onto Broadway.' Rachel looked across the room quickly; she figured there must have been twenty five students in all, including herself. She gulped and she felt Brody's blue eyes focus on her for a split second.

'Janine Westbrook.' She walked to her seat in the front row and sat before speaking again. 'You're up.'

A stout blonde girl rose from her seat in the back row. She walked quickly to the front of the class, standing in front of the band.

'H-Hello I'm Janine Westbrook, and I'll be singing _Summertime_ from the musical _Porgy_ _and_ _Bess_.'

Rachel could almost feel Tibideaux's dark brown eyes roll in her head.

Janine clasped her trembling hands together in front of her, and opened her mouth beginning the song.

_Summertime…_

_And the livin' is easy…_

Tibideaux raised her hand, rendering the girl speechless.

'You're done here Ms Westbrook.'

Janine's mouth flapped. 'But I…'

'At your audition I saw potential. You're still not practiced enough. I suggest you audition again after Christmas. You may go.'

Without another word and teary eyes the stout blonde girl left the room.

Rachel's heart pounded in her chest, her nerves far from soothed after witnessing such an easy dismissal. Brody leaned into her ear.

'It happens.' He whispered softly. 'Not often but it does. Don't worry you'll wow her.'

The next two words terrified her more than anything she'd ever heard.

'Rachel Berry.'

It was her time to shine, she couldn't mess it up _again_. Brody smiled.

'Go kill 'em kid.' He whispered again.

Wordlessly she walked up to the front of the class, standing just a few feet away from the one woman who could make or break her. Rachel refused to be broken again. She took a small breath in.

'My name is Rachel Berry, and I will be singing _Clown _by Emeli Sande.'

It was a gamble to stray away from something more traditional when it came to NYADA, but she knew she could make it work.

_I guess it's funnier from where you're standing  
'Cause from over here I've missed the joke  
Cleared the way for my crash landing  
I've done it again, another number for your notes  
_

_I'd be smiling if I wasn't so desperate  
I'd be patient if I had the time  
I could stop and answer all of your questions  
As soon as I find out how I could move from the back of the line  
_

_So I'll be your clown  
Behind the glass  
Go 'head and laugh 'cause it's funny  
I would too if I saw me  
I'll be your clown  
On your favourite channel  
My life's a circus-circus rounding circles  
I'm selling out tonight  
_

_I'd be less angry if it was my decision  
And the money was just rolling in  
If I had more than my ambition  
I'll have time to please  
I'll have time to thank you as soon as I win_

_So I'll be your clown_  
_Behind the glass_  
_Go 'head and laugh 'cause it's funny_  
_I would too if I saw me_  
_I'll be your clown_  
_On your favourite channel_  
_My life's a circus-circus rounding circles_  
_I'm selling out tonight_

_From a distance my choice is simple  
From a distance I can entertain  
So you can see me I put makeup on my face  
But there's no way you can feel it  
From so far away_

_So I'll be your clown  
Behind the glass  
Go 'head and laugh 'cause it's funny  
I would too if I saw me  
I'll be your clown  
On your favourite channel  
My life's a circus-circus rounding circles  
I'm selling out tonight_

She sang every note like her life depended on it. She carefully enunciated and held the notes where she felt it would be appropriate. She got through the song without interruption, and she felt breathless and shaky afterwards. She focused again on Madame Tibideaux and her face was expressionless. She nodded once and Rachel scattered from her place in front of the band. She sat back down next to Brody and he smiled at her and nodded quickly.

The rest of the class was a little blurry for Rachel, she was too preoccupied by the fact that she hadn't broken again. She'd survived the wrath of Madame Tibideaux and as she later found out, impressed the woman who was almost impossible to impress.

* * *

Brody held the door open for her at the end of class as she walked out.

'She thinks you did good.'

'Madame Tibideaux?'

He nodded. 'She doesn't nod often, but when she does, you know you've done good. I've only ever seen one hint of a smile, but that was two years ago now.'

Rachel smiled pleased with herself as they walked together down the hallway.

'Well if it isn't Mr Brody Weston…'

Rachel saw a mass of red hair before she saw anything else. 'Madison…'

Both Rachel and Brody stopped in their tracks. Brody's head turned. 'Rachel…?'

Madison smirked. 'I knew you liked fresh meat, but I really must congratulate you for moving in this quickly Hulk Hogan…'

Brody smiled. 'Good to see you too Madison.'

Rachel turned her attention to Brody. 'Madison and I are roommates…'

Brody chuckled, looking at Madison. 'Is that right?'

Madison's eyes quickly flickered to Rachel with a look the brunette couldn't decipher; before settling back on Brody. She nodded.

'Yeah, that's right. Hope that's not too much of a problem for you Brody.' She spat sarcastically.

He shook his head and smiled. 'No problem at all.' He brightened turning to Rachel. 'I gotta go to my next class,' he surprised Rachel when he took her hand in his and pulled a pen out of his pocket. He quickly wrote his number on the back of her hand.

He smiled at her. 'So now you have no excuse not to call me.' He winked before disappearing, leaving her standing with Madison in the quiet hallway.

When she turned Madison was watching her, arms folded against her chest.

'W-What was that…?' Rachel stuttered in confusion.

Madison smiled before turning away. 'Your move Rachel.'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long for an update, work got kinda crazy and I got sick for a while but it's all back on track - I wouldn't abandon you! Thank you again for all your wonderful support, follows, reviews, favourites that kinda thing - I really love seeing how you guys are responding. Anyway, enough from me - here's chapter 4!**

* * *

Madison adjusted her legs folded underneath her. 'So let me get this straight; even though that blonde chick tried to talk you out of it you _still_ said yes…?'

Rachel nodded. '_Quinn_, yes. I really didn't know what to think at the time. I loved him so much and I didn't want to lose him. I thought it would be the best way to keep us together.'

Madison thought for a minute softly smiling to herself. 'Y'know Rachel I kinda thought you were smart…'

Rachel gasped, indignant. 'I _am_! Rachel Berry does not take these decisions lightly!'

Madison chuckled. 'Do you always refer to yourself in the third person?'

Rachel just shot the redhead a look, causing Madison to shut her mouth completely. She decided to change tact. 'So where is this Finn…?'

'I…' Rachel looked down at her hands in her lap. 'I don't know. I haven't heard from him in months. I've tried,' she scoffed to herself, thinking. 'Of course I've tried, but I've heard nothing.'

Madison nodded. 'Then he's not the one for you Rachel.' Her bluntness caught Rachel off-guard.

She couldn't believe she was telling Madison about everything so easily. Her time at McKinley had taught her to be cautious of people, personal experience being her constant reminder. They'd only lived together for a few weeks and yet the redhead knew so much about her. More than a lot of her friends from McKinley. Rachel reached her hand into the red and white striped popcorn bucket.

'So what happened to that blonde?' she desperately tried to change the subject.

Madison shrugged. 'She was just another girl.'

'_Another_ girl?'

'I don't have relationships. It's just easier that way. It's less…' she stopped herself before she said anything insensitive.

Rachel nodded with a small smile, sensing what she was about to say. '…Messy…?'

The redhead smiled back. 'Yeah. It's just easier.'

Rachel sensed there was something more there that Madison wasn't telling her, but she didn't want to push. She knew it would come eventually.

Rachel slipped the popcorn into her mouth and chewed quickly. Madison played with the popcorn resting in her palm.

'Have you called Brody yet…?'

The small brunette's eyebrows furrowed and she shook her head. 'If he wants to see me outside this place, _he_ can call _me_.'

She scoffed. 'How can he call you if he doesn't have your number Rachel?' Rachel dug her hand into the bucket again, her eyes became shifty. Madison tried to catch her eye.

'Rachel…?'

'I…I gave him my number.'

Madison coughed, trying not to choke on the popcorn rolling around her mouth. 'Well, well, Rachel Berry is finally putting herself out there…'

Rachel shook her head. 'I don't know Madison. I don't know what I'm doing.'

'You're moving on Rachel. As you should be. If this Finn guy isn't gonna try with you, you deserve someone better.'

'Like Brody…?'

Madison got up off Rachel's bed, avoiding eye contact, making her way over to the jug on her desk. 'More juice…?'

Rachel joined her over at her desk, reaching out her plastic pink cup with cartoon zoo animals on. 'Yes please.'

Madison filled her cup with grape juice, to the brim.

'M-Madison…can I ask you something…?'

Madison shrugged, filling her own cup. 'I suppose.'

Rachel swallowed nervously. 'Is Brody a good guy…?'

She set the jug down back onto the desk, but didn't turn around to Rachel. 'Just be careful with him Rachel.'

* * *

She was convinced her new dance teacher was Satan's mistress. Ms Cassandra July. After every class Rachel's body ached in ways she didn't even know it could. She found new muscles she didn't even know existed. Sure, she'd danced before; but Mr Schuester's idea of a dance lesson was completely different from Cassandra's class.

After a particularly gruelling class, she made her way to the bathroom on the way back to her room. She filled the sink, splashing her face with cool water to wash away the accumulated perspiration from her face. The water flowed over her skin, calming her. It was over for another day, and she couldn't have been more grateful. She pulled her hair tie out, letting her hair flow down her back. She didn't like to have her hair tied up, she hated her ears, but it was one of July's insisted requirements. Rachel wondered whether being a soul-crushing dictator was also one of her insisted requirements.

She found some comfort, feeling her hair tumble over her small shoulders and back. She removed her maroon vest, and used it to dab her face dry. She'd stupidly forgotten to bring her towel with her. The vest covered her face before a lone voice broke her from her solitude.

'Oh come _on_ Rachel…'

She yanked the vest away from her face with a slight start. She hadn't heard or seen anyone around in the corridors, so she thought it a perfect opportunity to take a trip to the bathroom uninterrupted. She turned and saw a familiar figure near the doorway. _Brody_. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

He smiled. 'You can't take my number and not call me, and then show up looking like that…' He gestured to her and she realised. She quickly slipped her damp vest back on, over her previously exposed black sports bra.

'I didn't take your number. You _gave_ me your number.'

'And _still_ you haven't called.'

'Are you _really_ that bothered that I haven't called you Brody?'

He shrugged. 'Rejection hurts Rachel. Especially when you're rejected by _Rachel Berry_.' He paused before smiling, not being able to hold a straight face.

She attempted a half smile before turning back to the sinks.

He stepped closer. 'Let me guess…Cassandra has her claws into you…?' She turned her head, looking at him and he nodded. 'She's a pusher.'

She scoffed. 'You can say that again.'

He leaned his lower back against the sink to her right. 'She's breaking you in. That's what she does. They wanna see what you're made of here, they all do. You just gotta show them.'

She looked across to him. 'And what if I'm not good enough…?'

He shook his head and folded his arms across his toned chest. 'You are Rachel, you just gotta believe that. Cassie tests you, pushes you to the limit, so she can pick off the weaker ones. You're not weak Rachel; you just gotta believe it and make everyone else believe it too.'

She gripped the sides of the sink with her small fists, the developing muscles around her shoulders briefly showing. 'It's just hard not to be weak when you feel like your whole body is just gonna shut down.'

Brody nodded in understanding. 'She's just breaking you in. She'll stop eventually.'

Rachel scoffed; 'eventually' wasn't really making her feel any more hopeful. 'Did she break you in then too huh?'

Brody looked down to his black sneakers for a moment and then more generally around the bathroom. 'Yeah…yeah I guess she did.' He responded after a slight pause.

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed but before she could question his pause he changed the subject. 'There's a ball held every year for you freshman…you gonna go…?'

'The winter ball?'

Brody nodded. 'That's the one.'

Rachel shrugged then shook her head doubtfully. 'I doubt its Madison's thing, something like that. I wouldn't have anyone to go with.'

A little smile tugged at the corners of Brody's mouth while Rachel wasn't looking. 'You never know. There might be someone.'

Rachel opened her mouth to see if he would elaborate on his statement but instead he just pushed himself off the sink and smiled at her; walking over to the door to leave again. 'I'll be waiting for your call.'

* * *

The next week was pretty hectic for Rachel. Both Carmen Tibideaux and Cassandra July pushed her to her limits with merciless force, and she was introduced to her acting coach for the year, Dr Richard Whiting. He seemed to fit with Rachel a little better; he was a little more sensitive to his students than the brutal July and harsh Tibideaux.

Rachel paid her morning visit to the coffee shop on the corner. The sunny mornings in New York never failed to cheer her groggy morning mood. It had become quite the ritual to pay a visit to the little coffee shop, with how hard she was being pushed both physically and mentally at NYADA. She calmly made her way to the front of the queue, ordering her coffee and waited patiently for it to be made just how she liked as normal.

She turned walking towards the door, relieved her addiction was about to be satisfied. It was when she looked up that her new-found bliss was shattered. The glass door opened, just out of her grasp and a slight shadow was cast over her field of vision. She looked up, and nearly dropped her coffee all over her silver ballet pumps she'd recently fallen in love with.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update - work has gone so crazy recently but I wanted to publish this chapter while I had a second! Over christmas hopefully I'll have the time to update properly, so if you're still around, thanks for sticking with me :) As always, thank you so much for the favourites and reviews. Anyway, enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

She wondered whether she was hallucinating from lack of caffeine. But the figure standing before her couldn't really be mistaken.

'_Puck_…?'

A smile spread across his face and he took off his aviator sunglasses. 'Hey Berry…'

'W-What are you doing here…? I thought you went out to L.A…?'

Puck nodded. 'Yeah I'm still out there, I'm just in town visiting Finn for a couple days.'

Just the mention of his name turned Rachel's stomach cold. To hear his name on Puck's lips catapulted her back to those feelings she'd been trying to block out since her talk with Madison in their dorm.

'…What do you mean visiting Finn…?'

The look on Rachel's face made Puck's face scrunch in confusion. 'I've been staying with him a couple days…'

Puck knew from the look on Rachel's face it wasn't what she was expecting to hear.

Ten minutes later they had fresh orders sitting in front of them on the small wooden round table separating them.

'So he just…left the army…?'

Puck shook his head. 'It wasn't as simple as that Rach. He was taking care of his rifle and he shot himself in the thigh…'

Rachel's face dropped. 'He got _shot_?!'

Puck nodded, taking a sip of his iced drink. 'He's okay though Rach. He's all fixed up. He got shot and he decided it wasn't for him after all.'

'Then why isn't he in Lima? I thought he'd go back there to be with his mom…'

'He's taking some time out. I don't think he'll ever admit it but…he doesn't want his mom to think he failed. He was always the main man in her life between Finn's dad dying and her meeting Burt. After he left the army he went backpacking for a while, just kinda staying out the way of Lima or Ohio. He's been in New York a couple months…'

Rachel nearly choked on her coffee, biting the side of the plastic lid on her cup.

'A couple _months_?! Are you kidding me right now Puckerman…?'

Puck scrunched his nose in confusion. 'He hasn't spoken to you _at all_…?'

Rachel sat back in her chair, her spine thudding against the wood. Her brain worked overtime trying to process the news that the guy she thought she'd lost all hope of seeing again had been hiding out in the same city. 'Not a word…' she responded slowly, her eyes falling to trace the black and white tiles spread across the floor of the coffee house.

Puck went quiet, not quite sure how to continue. Rachel's fingers traced the lid of her coffee cup. 'Does…Does he talk about me…?'

Puck nodded slowly. 'How could he _not_ Berry…'

Rachel shook her head, her focus on the white coffee cup. 'How could he live in the same city as me for months and not so much as text me…?'

He shrugged. 'I can't make excuses for him Rach.'

She shook her head again. 'I don't expect you to. I don't want excuses Noah. I want the truth. You're one of the few people who knew what he meant to me…what he _means_ to me.' She corrected herself. 'I don't want excuses from you, or from him. Don't I deserve the _truth_ Noah…?'

He nodded his head. 'You always have Rach. I'm not gonna deny you that.'

Rachel's phone began to vibrate against the wooden surface of the table. As if snapping them both out of a daydream, they both looked down at the lit up cellphone moving slightly against the table top. Rachel's small hand shot out, grabbing it. Some part of her secretly hoped that it would be Finn on the other end of the phone. Her heart began to beat a little slower. Speak of the devil and he doth appear.

She looked at Puck before her fingertip tapped the screen and she spoke.

'Madison…hi…'

'_Rachel…? Did you forget we were meant to be shopping right now…?_'

The palm of her left hand collided with her forehead, shutting her eyes. Rachel Berry never forgot shopping plans. Ever. Puck smiled.

'I'm so sorry, I ran into an old friend…'

'_Finn…?_'

She shook her head, a dull ache gripping her lower abdomen at the mention of the devil's name. 'No, no…Puckerman…'

Rachel's eyes opened to see Puck grinning back at her. She smiled a little and shook her head, trying not to laugh at him while mouthing a _no_ in his direction.

'_Ah yes,_' Madison laughed down the phone. '_I can leave you guys to it…?_'

'No, no it's fine, I'm just down the street from NYADA, where are you?'

Rachel could almost hear Madison smiling. '_You're at the coffeehouse again aren't you?_'

Rachel smiled in return. 'Maybe…'

'I _knew it! Just meet me by the red steps in Times Square okay?_'

Rachel nodded once. 'Okay, I'll see you soon.'

She hung up after saying her goodbyes, and placed her cellphone into her coat pocket. Puck grinned. 'Been talking bout me have you?'

Rachel smiled, shaking her head. He'd always be the same Noah Puckerman to her. 'Not just you Puckerman.'

'Glad to hear it Berry.'

She slid her scarf back around her neck. 'I have to go; my roommate is waiting for me. How long are you in New York for?'

Puck stood up at the same time as she did, holding onto the remainder of his coffee cup and shrugged. 'Couple days. Are you busy this weekend?'

She pouted thinking. 'I think I have Sunday free…?'

He smiled and nodded. 'I'll swing by NYADA. Just hit me up when you wake up and we'll sort something?'

Rachel's smile grew wider. She'd missed her mohawked friend. 'Yeah, that sounds good Noah.'

He wrapped one arm round both of her shoulders, hugging her into him and kissed the top of her head. 'You're still the only chick I let call me Noah.'

She squeezed his middle with her little arms in response to his quiet admission. She smiled up at him when she pulled away and out of his grasp. 'I've missed you too. See you Sunday?'

He smiled and nodded. 'See you then.' He responded before she slipped out of the coffee house door.

Rachel sprinted across Manhattan, feeling as if her little sparkling ballet flats never touched the floor. Madison's red hair shone out from amongst a small crowd of tourists flooding the red stairs, something Rachel had become used to quickly.

Madison turned to see the little brunette approaching and smiled. 'Finally!'

Rachel panted nodding, acknowledging her rare latecoming. 'I'm so sorry, I'm here now!'

Madison rolled her eyes with a smile. She wasn't one to chastise Rachel either for her delay or the fact it was caused by a guy. She nudged the smaller girl in the ribs with her elbow. 'So come on, what's the deal…?'

Rachel kept her eyes on the street ahead of them, shoppers and tourists mingling through the busy crowds. She took a pause before answering; she didn't want his name to leave her lips again. She thought she was done with her suffering.

'He… He's here, Madison…'

Her face twisted in confusion as she quickly looked around them. 'Who…?'

'_Finn_…'


End file.
